Vladimir Nikolaevich Repnin
Prince Vladimir Nikolaevich Repnin Aurimukinas was born in 1800 in Kiev. He is known to be the Head of Government and General-Field Marshal. His residence is Palace of Kiev. Young Age Vladimir Nikolaevich Repnin was born in 1800 July 5th in family of Nicholas Alexandrovich Repnin and Elizabeth Alexandrovna Repnin. When he was born, his father, Nicholas, was in army of General Bagration. In 1805, his father fought in Battle of Austerlitz as Sergeant. Then he was hurt. During French invasion of Russia, Vladimir was in Minsk, which was occupied by French. Vladimir didn't take any active action. Military Career in 1818, in age of 18, he entered War Academy of St. Petersburg. In 1825, he graduated as Lieutenant. In 1833, for his bravery in Caucasian war, was promoted to Captain. 1836 - Major. In 1843 he was given command of Cuirassiers regiment, as Colonel Vladimir Repnin. in 1850 he was promoted to Major General. Crimean War In 1853, when Crimean war broke out, he was given command of Line Infantry regiment. Major General Repnin was to repeal Ottoman attacks in Caucasus. His regiment bravely fought day and night, but Ottomans could't break through. Vladimir then moved ahead, encircled Ottomans and won victory. For this victory, he was awarded with 1st rank Order of St. George. Then he was assigned to Crimea. His regiment, fighting more modern French, had very heavy casualties. Even though his regiment was defeated, French didn't dare to expand further and Repnin's regiment survived. After war, in 1856, he was promoted to General and declared National Hero by Alexander II. After Crimean War Vladimir Repnin in 1856 was assigned as Minister of Defence. He did huge improvements in defence. In 1857, he was given rank of General-Field Marshal and declared Commander of Army of Russian Empire. In 1858, for his improvements of army, was assigned Head of Government. He was also awarded with order of St. Andrew. Family Life Vladimir Repnin married Catherine Von Kleist in 1830. She changed her name to Catherine Fyodorovna Repnin. They together got a son - Viktor Repnin. He went for military career. Catherine Fyodorovna died in 1856. Health Vladimir Repnin is known for his age, so his health may not be perfect. He is still able to go to battles and battle in frontline, though. He sometimes gets some sicknesses, but for his age, he is really strong. Political Life Since he became head of Government, he, by some haters of tsar, was wanted to become ruler of Russia, but Vladimir Repnin himself never agreed to such ideas. During his leadership of government, he offered quite a many laws, including both, civilian and military ones. Vladimir Repnin, increasing status of his dynasty, seeked to assign his son, Viktor Repnin, as new the Chief of Police. His majesty Alexander II agreed to this idea. Homewer Viktor refused this honorable post. Medals and Orders Order of St. Vladimir 1st class - 1813. Cross of St. George 1st class - 1834. Order of St. George 1st class - 1853 Order of St. Alexander Nevsky - 1856 Order of St. Andrew - 1858 Category:Noble Category:Army Category:Military Officer Category:Government